


赤青

by Katealter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 赤青, 赤魔法师, 青魔法师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 赤魔X青魔 （无种族指定）





	赤青

**Author's Note:**

> 这个男人是我的。

红与青混合是什么颜色呢？

男人将沾染着青色颜料的画笔伸入了卫月红的颜料里蘸了一下，同时带着两种颜色的笔尖在纸上留下了痕迹。

红与青混合而成的是魔法的颜色，深邃的紫色。

“又在画画了吗？”将头凑过来看的赤魔好奇的研究着未完成的画作。

那是一张人脸，准确说是两张不同的面孔拼接的面孔。用红色颜料与青色染料涂抹成半边红色半边青色的面孔，中间接缝的地方是紫色。

“你不好好修行赤魔法，总做这些事情呢。”

“已经不行了，”男人头也不回慢慢的说，“这个身体连最简单的赤魔法也根本就使不出来。”

“老师不是说了吗，只要修养一阵就能恢复。但修炼也不能因此而拉下呀？”赤魔不解的摇了摇头，“咦，你画的这半张红色的脸像你，另外半张脸怎么像……”

一根手指贴在了他的嘴唇上，不让他再说下去。

“前辈，不是像，我画的就是你哦。”

“为什么突然画我？”将那根若有似无碰触着他的嘴唇的手指推开，赤魔问。

“为什么画，需要问吗？当然是喜欢你。”拿着画笔的学弟眼瞳澄澈，让人无法拒绝，但是赤魔一直以来拿学弟当成兄弟看待，他并不想让他们的关系变了味道。

“你要是有这种心思还不如想想怎么修行。虽然我们赤魔法师是旅行修行的，但并不代表就可以松懈。”学弟的眼底如他所预料的那样流露出了失落。

“我已经失去资格了……”他轻轻叹息着摇了摇头，“就算你给我传魔，我还是可以感知到身体里崩坏的回路发出的悲鸣。自从那天被魔界花的吐息伤害到之后，我已经彻底完了。咳…”

剧烈的咳嗽让他无法再说出一个字。

说起来，学弟变成这幅模样说到底还是因为赤魔——贸然闯入静语庄园探索的的二人在回程的路上遇到了偷袭他们的魔界花，腥臭的吐息迎面而来的时候，赤魔几乎以为自己要完蛋了。但预想中的疼痛没有有到来，取而代之的是学弟挡在了他的身前并且击杀了魔界花。只是学弟还是被饱含着剧毒的汁液淋了一身，也因此变成了现在虚弱的模样。

“但…我不后悔，”学弟喘了很久的气，才继续开口，“因为前辈永远都会记得是我……是我救了你。”

学弟的眼里透着纯真和狡黠。或许从一开始他就决定要这么做，甚至很清楚这样做会带来什么后果，甚至有可能是早就计划好了的。

“……”赤魔无言以对，学弟算准了他无论如何都不想失去他，所以才这样任性妄为。记得初见学弟还是少年，清澈的眼睛总是时不时一眨不眨的盯着赤魔。如今少年变成了男人，看自己的眼神也越来越深邃，甚至饱含着若隐若现的占有欲。

赤魔害怕那样的眼神，尤其是两人独处的时候更让人不安。好在学弟没有对他做出任何逾矩的行为。

早就知道了是徒劳的。无论怎么做都无济于事，前辈不会看我一眼，也不会往那些地方想。男人的呼吸渐渐的平静，在体内横冲直撞的以太也平息了下来。像这样的发作一天要经历好几次，每一次都会消耗大量的以太，仅仅只是依靠前辈给自己的传魔是远远不够的。如果遵循本能的话，只有更加深入的接触才能获得自己想要的以太量。

“我不会勉强前辈的。”（总有一天你是我的。）

“前辈最近又新交往了可爱的女孩子吧？真好,我也想见见她。”（我的东西怎么可能让人随便就夺走。)

前辈当然不可能知道他心里在想什么。学弟微微眯起眼睛，给完成的画作补上了最后一笔。

“虽然身体因为中毒很虚弱，但是传魔的话一天一次也没问题。我会好好休息的，”男人放下画笔站起身走向床铺，“今晚是一年一度赤魔法师的联谊晚宴吧，我们还有慕名而来的其他赤魔法师都会来的。只是好可惜，我去不了。”

“休息吧。等你好起来，明年我陪你去。”将被角掖平，赤魔安慰似的摸了摸他的脑袋。虽然已经成年，说到底，这家伙还是个孩子啊，所以敢直截了当说喜欢也是理所当然的事，果然还是自己想多了，赤魔自我安慰着。

“今晚我就不来了，明天早上再来给你传魔。要好好休息这样才恢复的更快知道吗？”

“嗯。”学弟乖巧的轻声回应着闭上眼睛。

赤魔转身离开了——他并不知道就在阖上门的一瞬间，学弟睁开了双眼坐起身，眼里流露出的是冰冷而诡秘的笑容。

赤足走在地上，大理石地面传递来的冰冷让他打了个冷战。男人没有停下脚步，径直向角落的衣柜走去。拉开衣柜，他从里面端出了一个扁平的金属盒子。这是跟赤魔一同去庄园探索时候获得的战利品。因为受伤的缘故，心存愧疚的赤魔把他们一同探索得来的东西送给了他。盒子里面是一根折叠的象牙手杖，以及一套靛蓝色的衣服。

“前辈，你是我的一个人的。现在是，以后也是。”将冰凉的皮革面具覆在脸上，男人喃喃自语着将手杖握在了手中。

*** ***  
夜幕降临，晚宴即将开始。

赤魔法师素来以旅行修行的方式授业。这样的惯例最开始只是赤魔法师西.如恩.提亚发起的。如今他下的学生已经有不计其数。出于对老师的崇拜和倾慕，大部分人并没有在毕业后与如恩老师失去联系，一年一度的赤魔法师集会成了联络情感的必要存在。尽管如今已经演变成了年轻人们的联谊晚宴。

现在距离晚宴开始还有一个小时，但会场外已经聚集了很多身着赤魔法师制服的人们，染色不一，仔细看款式也并不一样。

赤魔法师的授课内容不仅限于赤魔法，裁衣设计服装也是课业内容。就算同一件制服，也会因为个人喜好问题而修改。拜这些课业内容所赐，有些赤魔法并不十分出色的人在卒业之后成了出色的服装设计师。

“是吗？那可真是令人愉快呀！”女性赤魔法师捂住了嘴噗嗤笑出了声。

赤魔揽着女性纤细的腰，轻声细语的说着什么。对方还是时不时会掩口而笑。

会场墙上的自鸣钟发出了声音。宴会开始了。

鱼贯而入的赤魔法师们各自找了位置坐下。待音乐响起的时候，部分人起身邀请着自己心仪的对象进入场中起舞。

赤魔正准备带着女伴走向舞池，就在此时人群里突然发出了一声惊呼。不，与其说是惊呼、不如说是惊叹。

自动分成了两边的人群里走出了一个黑发男人，靛蓝的夜礼服，虽然覆着假面但仍能判断出那是一个相当英俊的男人。只见他缓缓的向赤魔走来。

覆着白色手套的手伸向了赤魔，男人优雅的行礼。

“这位小姐，可以邀请您跟我共舞吗？”面具下发出的声音非常悦耳但听起来又很耳熟，赤魔一时半会怎么也想不起来。

奇怪，明明这个人是想约自己的吧？可为什么嘴里喊的却是小姐呢？赤魔摸不着头脑一脸茫然。

“当…当然可以。”赤魔的女伴脸红得像熟透的番茄，显然她以为对方在邀请她。女性立马将自己的手放在了对方的手掌之中，这样直截了当的抢走别人的女伴形同挑战。赤魔瞬间变了脸色。

“请等一下，这位小姐是我的舞伴。”赤魔拦住了男人。

“抱歉，现在她是我的了。”看不到对方的表情，只能看到他微微上扬的嘴角。男人从怀里掏出了张小小的方形信封夹在了赤魔衣襟里。

“想事后叙话的话欢迎，这是地址。”说完男人拥着女伴扎进了起舞的人群里。

混蛋，这下真颜面丢尽了。才接受了一直爱慕自己的女孩的表白，晚上就被另一个男人带走了，赤魔咬着牙恨恨的扯下了半插进衣襟里的信封。

一小把紫色的薰衣草从里面掉了出来，此外就什么都没有了。抬头追寻那个蓝色的身影时，赤魔发现人群里并没有这个人。顺着男人带着女伴离去的方向搜寻了很久，依然一无所获。男人和女伴像蒸发一样消失的干干净净。

走出会场，微凉的风拂面而来，让赤魔混乱的头脑微微有了几丝清明——

那把薰衣草…指的难道是薰衣草苗圃？赤魔加快了脚步往住宅区飞奔。

*** ***  
吸收来的以太比想象中的要浓烈。男人整理完有些凌乱的衣衫深吸了口气，饱含着薰衣草香气的空气里散发着暧昧的味道。身旁半裸的女性依然在沉睡，也许是过于疲倦的缘故，熟睡的她并没有醒来的迹象。

区区一点传魔根本就不够食用，只有更深层次的接触才能补充极为有限的一部分，而且也仅仅只够支撑自由行动一天的以太量。这身蓝色的夜礼服和手杖能够凭借着名为青魔法师的灵魂水晶，自行吸收自然以太——若不是依靠着它们，他根本就没有体力外出行动这么久。

青魔法师——是被刻意隐没在暗影里的法师。极少有文字记载，即便有他们的传闻，也只有只言片语。能复刻大部分特有的技能、甚至包括魔物的能力技的魔法师，因为极度危险且影响平衡而被抹杀殆尽。但这只是广为流传的一种说法。前辈和自己在庄园里捡到的正是过去某位青魔法师的遗物。在打开盒子一瞬间，青魔法师的灵魂水晶自我选择进入了他的身体，没有了灵魂水晶的存在，盒中摆放的也仅仅只是做工精美考究的衣物和手杖而已，并没有什么特殊的。但是这些东西一旦被持有青魔法师水晶的持有者使用，破坏就开始了。

对于全身以太回路被破坏了一大半的男人来说，无法成为赤魔的他，选择接纳青魔法师的身份是唯一的选择。起码在这些外在衣物和武器的协助下，他可以使出强大的魔法。只是因为体能的限制，复制得来的魔法只能发挥出五成的能力。

至少比完全没法使用赤魔法要强。可是变成这副模样又要怎么跟前辈解释？男人一开始发现自己变成了这样曾深深的恐惧，如今他却有些兴奋，甚至是欣喜——牢牢的把前辈锁在自己身边的办法终于找到了。

脚步声由远及近，赤魔已经找到了这里。半露出肩膀沉睡的女性怎么看都像发生了点什么。

“特意约我来这种地方，就是让我看这些吗？”怒火像小小的火星落在了一大团干草之上迅速的燃烧起来。

“那是前辈的错。”蓝衣的男人说着摘掉了帽子和假面，苍白而俊美的面容出现在赤魔的面前。

“你！你不是虚弱的路都走不动吗？”

男人没有回答赤魔的问题，只是爱惜似的抚摸着熟睡中女孩的面颊。

“前辈，我早就说过了，我已经不是赤魔法师了。”

“你说什么？”

“还不明白吗？如果不成为青魔法师，我根本就无法站在你面前，只能永远躺在床上成为一个废人。”

“我说过你会好起来的，为什么…要去学习那些被称为禁术的青魔法？”

“晚了，前辈，”年轻的青魔法师对他露出了忧郁的表情，“从我们打开那一盒装有晚礼服的盒子开始，青魔法师的灵魂水晶就直接进入了我的血肉之中，它选择了我，我也没有理由要拒绝。”

“可是！”赤魔看向了地上，“你为什么要伤害旁人？”

“她？啊，她没死。只是被我取走了一部分以太，”青魔淡淡的瞟了一眼地上，“休息一两个月就自然恢复了。只是一个人的部分以太还是远远不够修复我体内坏掉的以太回路，我需要从更多的人身上榨取以太。前辈生气的不是这个吧，前辈生气的是我从你手里夺走了前几天还对你表白的女孩子这件事。”

“……”赤魔不想跟男人扯太多无关的东西，固然抢走自己的女伴让人恼火，可是这个人现在做的事情是伤害别人，“传魔伤害是最小的，以这种形式获取以太对别人怎么可能没有伤害，否则她也不会变成这副模样吧？”

“那我有什么办法？前辈如果想阻止我，就用你自己来替代这些人啊？”（不答应那我就伤害你周围的人，直到你低头为止）

“如果换成对象是前辈的话，那我绝对不再做这样的事情……可是你好像一直只把我当成自己的兄弟看待呢，所以你是不会跟我交易的，对吧？”青魔慢悠悠的说着，祭起来象牙手杖。

“别说了，我接受。”

“是吗？可不能赖皮哦。”青魔抬起脸笑了，纯净的眼瞳里映出了赤魔复杂的神情。

毫无选择——青魔的身体状况是因为自己才变成这样的，如果放任他乱来的话，按照青魔的性子，他随时可能会伤及无辜。为了想要的东西，可以想尽一切办法来得到。赤魔深深的清楚这一点。或许最初的最初，拉着自己去静语庄园探秘也是青魔计划之中的事情。仿佛一只看不见的手将自己慢慢的拖入的深渊。赤魔无法动弹只能看着自己渐渐的被青魔绑在了同一条宿命的长线上。

*** ***  
赤魔将熟睡的女伴送回家的时候，同寝室的女性们都露出了暧昧而羡慕的眼神。虽然吸走女孩身上的以太是学弟青魔做的，但一切的起因却是因为他。更何况青魔法师本来就是一个禁忌的话题，如果学弟因此被发现的话，大概会被关在不见天日的地方吧？

回到学弟青魔的房间，对方正面朝窗口坐着，背对着他怔怔的发愣。

“事情已经办完了吗？”青魔没有回头，只是站起了身。象牙手杖砸在地上发出了轻响。

“变成这样你满意了吧。”赤魔冷冷的说。

“不，我还不满意，前辈。”赤魔的脚底出现了无数藤蔓，牢牢的将他的脚锁住。

“前辈好像很不高兴帮我。”将连带着面具的帽子扣在头上，穿戴整齐的青魔双手环在胸口，凑到了赤魔的面前，深深的吸了一口气。他伸出手一下就扯开了赤魔的衣襟。扣子被硬生生的扯了下来，弹跳着四散落在地上。虽然是法师，赤魔裸露的胸肌凹凸有致，这具充分锻炼而坚韧的身体，青魔已经很久都没有看到了——上一次看到还是在露营洗澡的时候。

“我只是为了不让你伤害无关的人，”赤魔说着抬了下手，脚下缠人的植物被红黑色的火焰烧掉了，“你没必要做这些，我不会逃跑的。”

“可是，我想这样做。”青魔说。藤蔓从地板上长出来一般从地上紧紧的缠住了赤魔的双腿。

植物再次被火炎灼烧殆尽，然而青魔似乎并不打算放弃。同时他伸出了手，扯下来赤魔腰间固定住长裤的皮带。

“不缠着前辈的话，我无法安心。”手指隔着布料揉搓着男人腿间尚且疲软的部分。

“我不喜欢男人而且一直以来我都把你当成我的弟弟看待。”赤魔试图推开那种暧昧的揉搓的手。被男人做这种事，没有任何感觉。

赤魔解开了男人的裤子前襟，松垂在那里的阴茎露了出来。青魔很干脆的将它纳入了自己的口中。但是无论他如何舔弄那个地方，最多也就是把它变得稍微有一点发热。在所学习到的青魔法里，明确记载了魅魔如何吸取人精气的方法，可是面对赤魔为什么会行不通呢？

“果然还是女性比较好吗？”青魔自言自语，身型也开始变得氤氲模糊，“那我……”

赤魔再看清楚青魔的时候，已经被对方按倒在地上。跨坐在他身上的青魔头发变长了，脸部然没有多少变化，衣服前襟却已经高高的隆起。只有女性才有的胸部擦过了赤魔的脸。

“这样就可以了吧？”一种若隐若现的邪魅的气息从青魔身上散发着，那是一种带着甜香的毒气。在庄园里击退女妖的时候，赤魔曾经闻到过。

身体被一种奇异的力量放松了下来，赤魔惊异于自己无法动弹的同时，凑过来的青魔的面孔在长发之下若隐若现。他弯着嘴角，用手指熟捻的套弄着赤魔的阴茎，力度不大却恰到好处。

“前辈，我现在可是女性了哦，”青魔轻轻的说着拉开了自己的衣扣。白皙圆润的胸部从蓝色的衣襟里挤了出来。他将粉色的尖端凑到了赤魔的唇边。

“你舔舔它。”

赤魔的头脑了一片混乱。明知道青魔不是女性，可是当异常的香气浸透血管，让他产生了性别混乱的倒错感。一定是这种气味的毒性发作的原因。他像着了魔一样张开了口，将凑到唇边的柔软的胸部含住了。

“呜呜…不要吸那么用力…前辈…”青魔的身体大大的颤抖了一下，手里套弄的阴茎也硬了起来，“前辈果然只喜欢女人……”

喉头像被什么东西堵住了一般，赤魔说不出话。温热湿润的东西裹住了他越来越紧绷的阴茎。是熟悉的女性的花穴才有的触感。

“啊…哈-…哈…”只褪下了一半裤子的青魔发出了甜美的喘息，他慢慢的将赤魔的东西没入自己的后穴里，“呐，前辈，我……好吃吗？”

特意模仿女性触感而变化的后穴，似乎让赤魔很有感觉。膨胀开的楔子牢牢的挺入更深的地方。青魔扭动着腰部吞吐着，淫靡的水声在除了喘息就只剩下静寂的房间里清晰可闻。印象里只有女性情动的时候才会有这样的体质——就在不久前，他已经在前辈的女伴身上得到了学习。

“前辈……是我的了……呜呜……”反复顶撞着的地方让身体都产生了甜蜜无比的麻痹感，青魔说话的声音也变得哽咽了起来，“就算变成这种模样也完全没有关系，只要前辈永远都是我的。”

维持过去那种兄弟的关系不是更好吗？这种样子的他们两个到底算什么啊？

赤魔说不出话，发热的身体与他的意志背道而驰，矛盾与无奈在他的心底扩散，无法面对也不想面对这样的事实，变成接近女性身体的青魔让他沉睡的情欲被彻底的唤醒。

“前辈……呜呜…前辈……”被情欲染红了身体的青魔弯下身体跟赤魔接着吻。柔软的嘴唇深深的印在了赤魔的唇上，钻入其中的舌叶贪婪的舔舐着赤魔的高热的口腔。想摇头也做不到，赤魔只能任由青魔侵略，甚至他产生了被插入的那个人是自己的错觉。

被后穴紧紧包裹的阴茎已经疼到极致，在青魔又一次扭动腰肢的同时，他释放了。饱含着大量以太的精液完完全全的注入进了青魔的体内。青魔的身体也跟着颤抖了一下，白浊的液体溅污了赤魔的小腹——也许是体力消耗过多的原因，他疲倦的伏在了赤魔的胸口，阖上了眼睛。

蓦然，赤魔发现自己的力气恢复了。这种时候想甩开这个粘在自己身上的男人很容易，可是不知道为什么，自己并不想这样做。将脱力的青魔放进床铺后赤魔想要就此离开，一只手抓住了他的衣服后摆。

“前辈不要走……”青魔含含糊糊的呓语，“不要……离开我……”

虽然身体长大了，做事也鲁莽任性，学弟青魔到底还是个孩子啊。赤魔叹了口气，转身坐到了床边。

“好吧，我不走了，陪你。”


End file.
